Beca's Pain
by MissHoran1313
Summary: Beca gets really sick and Chloe is there to help her. I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR THE CHARACTERS Please review as I am only just starting to write fanfictions! :) :D :P
1. Chapter 1

Pitch Perfect Fanfic

Beca woke up on Thursday morning with a nagging pain in her stomach. It came on as soon as she woke up and now she feels sicker than she ever has before. It's not likely it could be food poisoning either, considering she only had an apple after rehearsals for dinner last night. Slowly Beca climbed her way out of bed and towards the shower. It was only 7:00 and Bella's rehearsals started at 8:30. That gave her enough time to have a long shower and relax, hopefully getting ride of her stomach pain. She even decided to wash her hair, to make her feel good and to hopefully get rid of the bad feeling of pain she had.

She got out of the shower about 7:37 and made her way to the kitchen, to get a glass of juice. She didn't really feel like eating, so the juice would have to do for this morning. Beca poured a glass of orange juice, drank it quickly and then hoped it would stay in her stomach. She went over to the couch, and sat and stared out the window. She then decided to work on a mix for 10 minutes, as it was now 7:50. She would have to leave at 8 to make it practice without running.

At 8:03, Beca realised what time it was, grabbed her back and quickly walked out the door. She walked down the long hallway, smiling at people as she walked. Even though it was painful, she managed to pull it off each time. She eventually made it to practice, after stopping a few times. When she walked up to the door, she could already hear singing and remembered Aubrey was coming into help the Bella's today and then realised she was 7 minutes late! She slowly opened the door, and immediately heard 'Hey Beca!', 'Morning Beca!' and 'Hi Beca!' from all the girls. Over them though, she also immediately heard Aubrey. 'Beca! You're late, as usual!' Beca turned and smiled at Aubrey then went over to the piano to put her bag down. As she brand down, the pain in her stomach got worse and suddenly she collapsed in pain. Straight away, Chloe was at her side. 'Beca! Beca! Beca, tell me where it hurts! Talk to me Beca!' Beca, however, just laid there in pain. It was then that Beca realised that they had a competition the next night and Beca was an important part of that. So Beca stared up at Chloe, and smiled slightly. " I'm fine Chloe!" Chloe didn't take this excuse seriously though, " Beca, you are not fine! You collapsed and you have tears in your eyes! So I want you to go home, rest and don't go to classes today or tomorrow. Just come to rehearsal at 2:30 tomorrow and we will see how you feel. Then we will decide whether you will perform or not tomorrow night!"

Beca followed orders and went back to her dorm, clutching her stomach as she went. She went to bed straight away, and slept on and off for the rest of the day.

The next day, once again Beca didn't go to morning rehearsals or class. She slept most of the day again. When she woke up and 1:45, she was feeling perfectly fine and started to get ready for practice. The walk there wasn't bad and Beca didn't even have to stop. When she arrived at the doors to rehearsals, she was greeted by Chloe, who was smiling happily at her. Beca smiled back and was quite surprised when Chloe quickly stuck a thermometer into her mouth. "Don't take it out until it's done!" Chloe said, her voice sounded strong and powerful. The thermometer came out, with a roughly normal temperature so Beca was allowed into the building, ready to sing and dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Becas pain part 2

Beca entered the building, feeling better than she had the following morning. The Bella's all smiles at her, as if they were greeting her without words. She smiled back at them, greeting them with her face. Once again, she headed towards the piano to put her bag down. Once again her stomach hurt, but not as much as it had the day before. She stood up and turned around, only to find Chloe staring at her. "Beca, are you sure your okay?" Beca looked at her and smiled as much as she could without making the pain worse. "I'm sure Chloe!"

During rehearsals, Beca found it hard to keep her secret inside her. The pain hadn't gone away, and it didn't look like it would any time soon. She kept dancing however, trying her hardest to keep up with the other girls. Chloe kept looking over at her as if she was checking on her. Beca looked at her and smiled, pretending she was having fun.

The rehearsal seemed to go on forever for Beca. The pain in her side wouldn't go away and she felt like she was going to throw up. Her facial expression must have changed because Chloe once again looked at her. "Beca you don't look that good. Are you sure you're okay?" Aubrey stopped the music and looked at Chloe before Beca had a chance to say anything. The sound of heels connecting with the floor could be heard as Aubrey made her way over to Chloe. "Beca is fine Chloe! Now focus is on this rehearsal! We need to get these dance moves right before tonight. So let's keep practising, nobody's leaving until it's perfect!" With that Aubrey stormed off towards the stereo and pressed play on the music.

The practise went on for another half an hour and at the end of it, Beca was in agony. After Aubrey dismissed them and told them to be back, ready to leave for the show in two hours, Beca headed towards the piano to grab her bag. She bent down and picked up her bag only to be greeted by a hand on her shoulder as she stood up. She turned her head only to find Chloe standing next to her. "Beca I know you're not fine. So after this show tonight, we are both going back to my dorm and I'm going to look after you, because we both know Kimmy Jin won't do that!" Beca smiled, knowing that everything Chloe had just said was true. Then they both headed towards the door, and headed their separate ways.

As Beca was walking back to her dorm to rest before the show, her stomach pain got worse. She tried hard to keep a straight face and to hold the tears in. When she made it to her dorm about 10 minutes later, she fumbled with her key, trying to unlock the door as quickly as possible. She walked into the dorm, dumped her bag beside her bed and then lay down on her bed in pain. She let the tears out and when Kimmy Jin entered, she didn't even care. Her roommate grabbed a book and headed straight back out the door, giving Beca a weird look as she walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca's pain part 3

Beca had been laying there for 5 minutes when she felt like she was going to throw up. She raced to the bathroom and was soon leaning over the toilet, getting rid of the little food she had eaten that day. She threw up about three times and then headed back to bed. She lay there in pain, clutching her side. After a few minutes, she fell asleep which gave her a break from the pain in her right side.

She was woken up about an hour and a half later by her phone vibrating over and again. Beca reached for phone and felt the pain in her side once again. When she looked at her phone screen she saw Aubrey was calling her and realised that she was supposed to be at the bus ready to leave for the show. She answered her phone and immediately heard Aubrey start yelling. "Beca Mitchell! You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago! You better have a good excuse for not being and you better be on your way right now!" Then Aubrey hung up, leaving Beca there speechless.

Slowly Beca got up and grabbed her bag that hopefully had everything she needed in it. She opened the door to the find Chloe standing there, right in front of her. "Beca, I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me! You need to come clean and talk to me. I am your friend after all, so just talk to me! Beca just stared at Chloe and then frowned. "I just haven't been feeling that great recently Chloe. I'm fine now and I'm ready to perform. So let's hurry and get to the bus before Aubrey kills the both of us!" Chloe instantly agreed and they both headed out the door.

Chloe seemed to be walking extremely fast and Beca was having trouble keeping up with her. She still had pain in her stomach and was having trouble keeping it a secret. Beca managed to keep it a secret for a little longer as they soon arrived at the bus. Beca could tell straight away that Aubrey was really annoyed and was sure Chloe could tell too! "Where have you two been? Seriously Chloe, I thought you would know better than to be late!" Beca stared at her feet while Aubrey continued to get angry at Chloe and while Chloe apologised to Aubrey multiple times. Aubrey then turned to Beca, "I know you don't have an excuse Beca, at least not a good one anyway! Now get on the bus, both of you!" As Chloe and Beca entered the bus, they were both stared at by the other Bellas. Fat Amy then turned around and looked at them both, "Damn girls, Aubrey is mad at you! I was even here before you and I stopped for an ice cream sundae...I mean a fruit salad!" The Bellas all stared at Amy and cracked up laughing. They were all smiling and laughing except for Beca who had taken a seat now and was clutching her side. Aubrey suddenly entered the bus and glared at Beca. "Come on girls! Let's get this show on the road! We are already running late as it is." Aubrey took her seat and Amy started the bus up.

The whole trip Beca was in pain. The pain was getting worse and she didn't know how long she could handle it for! The trip to the show was about an hour, so Beca decided to sleep for a bit and try to get rid of the pain. Chloe looked over at the girl, who was obviously in pain. She decided to leave the girl be though, she was falling asleep and looked like she needed a nap.

"Wake her gently!" "Somebody carry her." "I've never seen her so peaceful!" The Bellas had arrived at the venue and were crowded around a sleeping Beca, trying to decide whether to wake her or not. Then Chloe stepped in, pushing them all out of the way and tasking a seat next to Beca. Chloe gently shook her awake. "Come on sleepy head! Time to get ready to perform." Beca slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The Bella's were all standing around her seat smiling. Beca smiled back at them and slowly and sleepily got out of her seat. "Let's go girls! We have a show to put on!" Chloe looked up at her and smiled too. Then the girls all headed towards their dressing room to do their hair and make up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe had noticed Beca was once again not feeling well, so she was helping her with her hair and make up. Beca just sat in the chair, letting Chloe work, she was saving her every for the performance. Chloe and Beca both noticed Aubrey look over at them, but Aubrey didn't look grumpy or annoyed, she may have looked proud of Chloe for helping out a fellow Bella or even sorry for Beca. When Chloe was done, she stepped back and looked at her work. "You look beautiful Beca!" The other Bellas came over and looked at her too,they all agreed immediately.

Once everyone was done with their hair and make up, Aubrey gave the Bellas her before show pep talk. Beca zoned out due to the pain in her stomach, the fact the she felt like throwing up and the sudden dizziness. Chloe looked over at her and quickly ran to her. She helped her to the nearest chair and bent down so she was at eye level with Beca. "Beca, if you don't want to do this performance, you don't have to! We can do it without you especially if you're not feeling well!" Chloe spoke too soon though, as Aubrey came storming over and glared at Beca before turning to Chloe.

Aubrey's eyes aimed down at Chloe and Chloe knew what to do. She stood up so she was now roughly eye level with Aubrey. "Chloe! What do you think you are doing? Why are you telling Beca she doesn't have to perform?" Chloe stared at Aubrey and surprisingly kept a straight face somehow. "Aubrey! Beca is still sick! Anybody could see that! I'm telling her if she doesn't feel well enough to do this performance, she doesn't have to!" Aubrey stared at Chloe in disbelief. Then she turned to Beca, who was clutching her stomach. "Beca, do you think you can do this performance or do you need to ruin it for the rest of us?" Beca was so shocked by what Aubrey had just said. She slowly opened her mouth in attempt to gather words, "I'll do it." Aubrey smiled at her for once and then went back to her make up table to give herself a touch up. Chloe was about to bend back to Beca, but Aubrey was smart and already had a plan. "Chloe can you please make sure the other Bellas are ready? Fat Amy looks like she is having trouble with her make up and Lilly needs her scarf re-tied." Chloe sighed, "Sure Aubrey." She leaned over and whispered in Beca's ear, "Take it easy Beca." Chloe then stood back up and went over to help the other Bellas.

The Bellas were now headed out towards the stage. They were on in about 5 minutes and Beca was now wondering if she made the right decision to perform. The stomach pain had worsened and she still felt like throwing up, but on the bright side, the dizziness had gone! Now, Beca just hoped she could make it through the whole performance. This performance wouldn't be very long, so Beca was hoping it would go quickly for her. The Bella's were now standing on this side of the stage and Beca was watching the other performance. She didn't realise all the other Bellas were in a circle ready to sing off. She did realise however when she heard Aubrey yell, "Beca! Get over here!" Beca quickly walked over to the circle and took the space in between Fat Amy and Chloe. She put her hand in and they sung off. Lifting her right arm didn't really help the pain in the right side of her stomach. Before she could think about it anymore, the group onstage ran off and the Bellas were called on to the stage.

Beca took her position and got ready to sing. Aubrey started the first song and the Bellas were all perfect, their dance moves were in time and their singing was incredible. All the Bellas except Beca that is. Her stomach pain got worse during their first song and she couldn't keep up with the others. The dizziness had come back and now Beca felt really sick. Her solo came and she couldn't sing, she just stood there. She could faintly hear Aubrey whispering at her to sing and could see the outline of somebody coming towards her. Luckily they were there, because Beca fainted and the person managed to catch her before she hit the floor. There were gasps in the crowd and among the Bellas as Chloe lowered the light girl to the floor gently and as Aubrey ran over to them. Aubrey kneeled down like Chloe and stared at the pale, helpless Beca. Chloe was now trying to get Beca to wake up, but she wouldn't. "Somebody call an ambulance!" Chloe looked over at Aubrey and thanked her. It was like Aubrey knew Chloe couldn't speak.


	5. Chapter 5

"Beca! Please wake up Beca! Please Beca!" Aubrey was actually really worried about Beca, so were all the Bellas. Chloe was now sitting on the stage with Beca's head in her lap. She was stroking her hair, hoping Beca would wake up. The backstage people had closed the curtains so the audience couldn't see Beca and so they wouldn't have to move her off the stage before the paramedics got there. Besides, they had no clue what was wrong with her. The other Bellas were circling Aubrey, Beca and Chloe so they could all see and they were sort of hiding them from the other people backstage. Chloe still had tears running down her cheeks but she managed to get some words out of her mouth. "Beca, please wake up!" She was about to lean over and kiss her forehead when she heard paramedics running through the crowds of people backstage.

The paramedics burst their way through the people and could now see Beca. Aubrey stood up as she and the other Bellas gave the paramedics space. Chloe, however grabbed Beca's hand and held it right. Aubrey looked at Chloe and started telling Chloe to stay back, but Fat Amy stopped her. "Leave her be Aubrey, she may be the second lesbian in this group and if she is, we have to let her be herself!"Cynthia Rose glared at Amy as if she was angry or offended.

The paramedics had now placed Beca onto a stretcher and were getting ready to take her to the ambulance. Chloe was still holding her hand and when they started to lift Beca up, she looked at one of the paramedics. "Can I come with her? Please?" The paramedic noticed the worry in Chloe's eyes and gave her a nod. They then started to head towards the people when Fat Amy ran in front and started to tell people to move. "Look out people! Fat Amy and friends coming through! If you don't move, this girl will knock you out with her big fat booty!" The crowd of people created a path and Amy lead the way to the exit. Chloe held Beca's hand the whole way and the Bellas followed behind.

When they reached the exit and fresh air, Amy moved to the side, to let the paramedics, Beca and Chloe through. She joined the other Bellas as they watched Beca being loaded into the ambulance. Aubrey looked at Chloe and yelled out, "We will meet you there Chloe! None of us want to leave you or Beca!" Chloe smiled and jumped into the ambulance besides Beca.

Aubrey then lead the other Bellas to the Barden Bellas bus. Amy jumped into the driver seat shouting "I'll drive!" The other Bellas didn't have time to argue, they just wanted to get to the hospital. Aubrey yelled out to Amy, "Step on it Amy!" Amy followed orders and stepped on the pedal. The Bellas held on for their lives as Amy tried to find the fastest way to the hospital.

Meanwhile, in the ambulance Chloe was still holding Beca's hand and crying. One of the paramedics turned to Chloe and started to ask her questions. "Do you know why she may have fainted?" Chloe tried to stop crying but could only speak with sniffles in between. "She has been feeling sick since yesterday morning or the night before. I think she had bad stomach pain on her right side and I think she threw up once." The paramedics looked at each other and one said "I'll call the hospital and warn them!" Chloe was now really worried and looked at the paramedic who wasn't on the phone. "Why are you calling the hospital? What's wrong with her?" Chloe was now crying harder than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

One of the paramedics looked at Chloe. "She will be okay, we just think she may have appendicitis. It just means she may have to go into surgery when we get to the hospital. If that's the case, it may take a few weeks for her to recover, but either way she will get looked after." Chloe was still in hysterics holding Beca's hand. They soon started slowing down and when Chloe looked up, she realised they were at the hospital. The doors of the ambulance were opened and Beca was pulled out of the ambulance. One of the people outside the ambulance looked at Beca. "What have we got?" The paramedics got out and one of them started talking. "19 year old Beca Mitchell, stomach pain on right side, feeling sick since yesterday, unconscious since we arrived at the scene, suspected appendicitis." The two people (who looked like doctors to Chloe) nodded and started to wheel Beca into the hospital. Chloe jumped out of the ambulance and tried to run after Beca, but was stopped just inside the door by a nurse. "You can't go any further honey. You need to go wait in the waiting room." The nurse pointed towards a room full of chairs. Chloe sniffled and headed towards the waiting room.

When the other Bellas arrived at the hospital, they ran straight to the front desk. Aubrey was in front and and made it the desk and the nurse there first. "We're looking for Beca Mitchell! She was brought in by an ambulance." The nurse typed some stuff into her computer and then turned back to the girls. "Beca Mitchell was only just brought in and I can't give you any information. However, the girl that came with her is in the waiting room over there." Aubrey looked over to the chairs and saw Chloe sitting on a chair with her head in her hands. The girls ran over to her and Aubrey yelled "Thank you!"

Once again, Aubrey was in front and reached Chloe first. She sat on the chair next to her and put her arm around her. "Chloe? Chloe are you okay?" Chloe lifted her head up and stared at Aubrey. Her mascara had run a lot and she was still crying. "Oh Chloe! She'll be okay! Come one, let's go to a bathroom and get you cleaned up." "I can't leave Aubrey, Beca may have appendicitis! She may need surgery! People can die from appendicitis!" Chloe put her head back in her hands and continued to cry. Aubrey was staring into space now, her face was different to what it usually looks like. You could tell Aubrey was worried. Fat Amy stood up from her chair, "I'm going to ask the nurse if there's any news." The rest of the Bellas sat there, not knowing what to do. They didn't have to sit there, clueless, for long because Fat Amy came back with a doctor who looked ready for surgery...


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor walked up to them with Fat Amy by his side. "Hello, I'm Dr Oakwood, Beca's main doctor. Which ones here are family?" Aubrey stood up "We aren't family, her family aren't accessible right now. But Chloe (pointing to Chloe) and I are the leaders of the A Capella group we are all in. In other words, the closest thing she has to family/ guardians." The doctor looked around, noticing the many faces looking at him. "Well if you do don't mind, if you follow me I will update you on Beca's condition." He started walking and Aubrey helped Chloe up and they followed him. They ended up in a small room with a desk and some chairs. The doctor sat on one side of the desk and motioned did Chloe and Aubrey to sit on the other. He then looked at them, then took his glasses off.

"When Beca came in, she was unconscious. So our first step was to awaken her and see what sort of state she was in. We managed to wake her up quite quickly and when she woke up, she was in a lot of pain. The pain was on her right side and we immediately thought about Appendicitis. We did some tests and found out, indeed she has appendicitis. We also believe her appendix burst about an hour ago." Aubrey's hand flew to her mouth. She had made Beca perform, she had pushed her, she wanted to win and now Beca was here probably in a lot of pain. Beca was really sick and Aubrey pushed her! It was then that Aubrey realised she had zoned out, Chloe had her hand on her shoulder and was talking to her, "Aubrey?"Aubrey quickly came back into the real world, "Sorry! Continue please." The doctor looked at them both again. "So Beca is being prepared for surgery as we speak and we are going to remove her appendix. If her appendix did burst, we will attempt to clear out the infection, but Beca will take a few weeks to recover. Now I must show you two back to the waiting room and get to the operating room. I will send updates out when I can, but the surgery may take a few hours." Aubrey helped Chloe up and they followed the doctor out the door and back into the waiting room. When the Bellas saw them, they ran over to them. Suddenly Aubrey felt sick, so she ran straight to the bathroom. Chloe immediately ran after her, leaving the Beca's in the waiting room, again.

When Aubrey made it to the bathroom, she ran into the first cubicle and practically threw herself on to the floor and over the toilet. The taste of vomit filled her mouth and made her throw up even more. Chloe came bursting into the bathroom, looking frantically for Aubrey. She found her, when she heard the sound of someone throwing up. Chloe knelt down next to Aubrey and held her hair back for her while she continued to throw up. When Aubrey was finished, she looked up at Chloe. Chloe leant over and flushed the toilet for her after wiping Aubrey's face with toilet paper. She then looked at Aubrey, "What's got you stressed Aubrey?" Aubrey looked Chloe in the eyes, "I forced her to perform! She was sick and I forced her Chloe! Aubrey burst into tears and leant on to Chloe. "Aubrey, it's not your fault! You didn't know it was this serious! Beca doesn't tell us anything, how were we supposed to know she was this sick?" Aubrey nodded in agreement and stood up. Chloe followed her action and stood up. Aubrey went to the sink and washed her hands. She then pulled her make up bag out and fixed all her make up. Aubrey then turned to Chloe, "Let's get you fixed up too!" They finished their make up and headed back to the waiting room. They had a lot to tell the other Bellas.

When they got back to the waiting room, the Bellas all smiled and asked Aubrey how she was, then Chloe how she was and finally how Beca was. The conversation about Beca was long, Aubrey started crying and Chloe burst into tears at the end of it. The Bellas all sat there in shock and in silence. Once again, they were unsure about what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca's pain part 8

The Bellas had all fallen asleep, leaning against each other on the uncomfortable chairs in the hospital room. If had been about 2 hours since Chloe and Aubrey had talked to the doctor. Chloe soon woke up, noticing the Bellas all leaning against each other like a domino effect. Chloe decided to go outside and get some air.

She stood outside the hospital and stared up at the sky, full of stars. She didn't notice Aubrey sneak up behind her. "She'll be okay Chloe." Chloe turned around saw Aubrey.

"I hope your right Aubrey." They smiled slightly at each other, then they both took a seat on a nearby bench. Chloe sat there thinking about Beca, in pain. While Aubrey thought about her pushing Beca to do the performance.

"Chloe! Aubrey!" The two turned around about 10 minutes later to see Fat Amy, Lilly and Stacie. Fat Amy walked closer to the two and smiled. "Beca's out of surgery!" The two sitting quickly stood up and ran into the hospital. Lilly and Stacie followed.

Chloe ran to the waiting room where she saw the doctor, standing there wasting. "How is she?" Chloe practically yelled. The doctor turned to her and Aubrey. "She is out of surgery and in recovery. Her surgery went well, but the infection did indeed spread through her body. We managed to get most of it out and she is now on antibiotics. I will come get you when she is awake." After that, he left quickly as if he had better things to do.

Chloe slumped into her chair. She's going to be okay, she thought. Aubrey sat next to her, thinking about the apology she owed Beca when she woke up. Suddenly Fat Amy came running into the waiting room, her arms full of snacks! "How's Beca?"

Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other and laughed. Aubrey looked at Amy, "She's going to be okay Amy. The doctor is going to come get us when she wakes up from surgery." Amy sighed with relief and took her seat next to Aubrey. "Sorry I took so long, I decided to get some snacks!" Chloe looked over to Amy and smiled, "Amy, that's really thoughtful of you! Thank you!"

Amy looked at Chloe with a shocked look on her face. "These are for me Chloe..." Chloe's jaw dropped and the Bellas all started laughing. Amy didn't see what was funny. "I can go get you guys stuff if you want?" Aubrey looked at Amy, "That would be great Amy!" Amy stood up and placed her food on her chair. She stood in front of Aubrey and looked down at her.

Aubrey looked up, "Do you want something Amy?" Amy shyly looked down at the ground. "I kinda used all my money on snacks for me...so I was hoping you could give me some..." Aubrey laughed a little and smiled. She reached for her handbag, pulled out her wallet and gave Amy some money. Soon Amy was gone, off to her favourite place in the hospital, the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, the other Bellas were still in the waiting room. Chloe was leaning on Aubrey. Chloe was still really worried about Beca. She started thinking about when she met Beca and Beca's audition for the Bellas. '(Chloe singing) I got my ticket for the long way round, (the other Bellas join in and they all sing the song). Chloe smiles and leans on Aubrey again.

About half an hour later, Amy had returned with the snacks and the Bellas had now all had something to eat. They were all sitting there quietly when Beca's doctor returned to the waiting room. Chloe quickly stood up and walked towards him.

Chloe stopped right in front of the doctor. "Is she awake?" The doctor smiled, "Yes, she is and she is asking for Chloe." By now Aubrey had joined Chloe. Aubrey put her hand on Chloe's shoulder, "Go Chloe, she needs you right now!" Chloe smiled at Aubrey and followed the doctor to Beca's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe was trying to keep up with the doctor walking through the hospital corridors. There were so many bends and Chloe had no clue where she was going. They finally reached a door. The door had the number 127 on it. The curtains on the windows were closed and Chloe couldn't see inside. "She's all yours." The doctor smiled and walked away.

Chloe stood there for a minute, trying no to release the water she had controlled herself, she put her hand on the door handle and slowly pushed down. The door creaked when she opened it and the first thing Chloe noticed about the room was that it was very dark. One of the blind on the other side of the room was open a few centimetres, the other was completely closed.

Chloe turned around a gently shut the door. She then heard a small voice. "Chloe?" Chloe walked towards the bed, "Beca, it's okay. I'm here now." Chloe could only just see the outline of Beca's small, fragile body. "Chloe, can you open the blinds a bit, so I can see you?" Chloe smiled, "Sure thing sweetie!"

Once Chloe had opened the blinds a bit, she could see Beca's face and she could see how tired the girl was. "So how are you feeling?" Chloe asked, looking down at the girl, showing she was worried about her. Beca could see the worry in Chloe's eyes. "I'm feeling okay, I guess. I'm a bit tired and in a little bit of pain, but that's pretty much it."

Chloe was now sitting on a chair besides Beca's bed. "Beca, I was really worried about you. You know that right?" Beca looked down, "I know Chloe. I also knew I wasn't just sick and I should have told you. I shouldn't have done the performance and I shouldn't have put you through this stress." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and held it in her own.

"Beca, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped this from happening!" Beca looked back up at Chloe, "I know that Chloe, but I still feel bad! You shouldn't have to worry about me so much! Chloe looked Beca in the eyes. "Beca! I love you!" Chloe's jaw dropped, how could she say that out loud!

Chloe ran out of the room without warning. That left Beca alone again. If only Chloe had stayed long enough to hear what Beca had to say to her.

Chloe ran through the hallways and found her way back to the waiting room. The Bellas saw her running towards them and all stood up. Aubrey ran towards Chloe and pulled her into a hug. Chloe once again had tears running down her face and hugged Aubrey back. "Chloe, what happened? Did something happen to Beca?" Chloe just stayed in Aubreys arms crying.

After a few minutes of Chloe crying and hugging Aubrey, Aubrey lead her outside and they sat on the bench they sat on earlier. "Chloe, you need to tell me what happened. Is Beca okay?" Chloe stared up at Aubrey with tears still running down her face. She looked Aubrey in the eyes, "Beca looks great. She was talking to me and everything" Aubrey was shocked, "What happened then Chloe?"

Chloe stood up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She stared at her feet for a bit, then stared back at Aubrey. "Beca didn't do anything, she didn't say anything, nothing happened to her." Aubrey was really confused now. "Why are you crying then Chloe?" The tears started to fall down Chloe's face again. "I told her Aubrey. I told her I loved her!"


	10. Chapter 10

Aubrey stared at Chloe in shock. Aubrey knew Chloe had feelings for Beca, but didn't know they were this strong. "Oh Chloe! It's okay, I'm sure Beca isn't angry at you or anything like that. I wouldn't be surprised if she felt the same way about you! You two have such a great friendship and I've always seen a connection between you two! You need to go back up to Beca's room and talk to her, okay!" Chloe stared at Aubrey, nodded then smiled.

Chloe stood up and stood in front of Aubrey. "It's settled then! I'm going to go back up to Beca's room and I'm going to talk to her about my feelings!" Chloe then started walking back into the hospital with her head held high. Aubrey was proud of her, she knew Chloe felt different about Beca and she knew Beca didn't treat Chloe like she does some other people. Aubrey stood up and started to follow Chloe back into the hospital.

The Bellas were getting really confused now. Chloe came marching past them perfectly fine. She walked straight past them, probably back up to Beca's room. They looked at each other with confused looks on their faces and just shrugged. Aubrey came walking back in not long after Chloe and she went straight to the Bellas. "Okay Bellas! I don't want any of you to say anything to Chloe or Beca about what you just saw. You will find out what that was about soon enough!"

Chloe marched through the hallways of the hospital. She didn't really know where she was going, but she knew Beca's room number and that was enough information. Chloe could tell that her make up was messed up, but she didn't want to keep Beca waiting, so she didn't worry about it. Chloe did sorta get lost on the way to Beca's room, but she made it there eventually. She walked up to the door, took a deep breath and opened the door.

She was expecting to see Beca looking back at her, but instead she heard the small girl snoring. Who knew such a small girl could snore so loudly? Chloe decided to just take a seat next to Beca's bed and wait for her to wake up. It wasn't worth waking Beca up, especially since she looked exhausted earlier and needed her rest. Chloe didn't want her to wake up too quickly either, she needed some time to think about what she was going to say to Beca.

Back in the waiting room, the Bellas were all very confused. They had no idea why Chloe came out crying and then came inside smiling. They had no idea how Beca was doing, they had no idea how much longer they were going to be sitting in the waiting room for and they had no idea when Fat Amy was going to do another snack run. Maybe it was better that all the Bellas were confused though, they thought the only lesbian was Cynthia Rose, and now they have to deal with Chloe and possibly Beca being a lesbian. They definitely needed time to take that in.

When Aubrey had told the Bellas not to worry about why Chloe was crying, they didn't listen. Nobody wanted to miss out on the gossip especially because they had been sitting in the hospital for hours. So Aubrey had given in and told them everything, after they promised to keep it secretive. Although Aubrey wasn't sure if she should trust Fat Amy or not, she had told all the girls about Chloe and Beca.

Chloe had been sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair for about 20 minutes when she saw Beca move. She only moved her arm, but that was a sign she was going to wake up soon. Chloe didn't have time to run away though, because Beca's eyes soon opened and then stared straight at Chloe. Beca gave a small smile, "Chloe!"

Chloe smiled back at Beca, "I'm here Beca, and I'm not going anywhere this time!" Beca turned her head and looked out the window, it was early in the morning and the sun would be going up soon. "Chloe, why did you run away?" Chloe stared at her feet and frowned, "I was scared Beca. I was scared about what you would say back. I was scared that you would see me differently and I was scared that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore!" Chloe burst into tears, but this time didn't run.

Beca looked back at Chloe. "Chloe, it's okay! I don't see you any differently than I did before! I don't see you as somebody who is different. I still see you as the old Chloe! The Chloe who helped me get into the Bellas, the Chloe that saw me naked in the shower, the Chloe that helped me get Aubrey to listen to my mixes and best of all, the Chloe that I'm in love with!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe stared at Beca in shock. Is it possible that Beca felt this way about her this whole time. Chloe then did something she will never regret. She leaned over, and kissed Beca on the forehead. She then heard somebody knock on the door. There was Aubrey, leaning against the door with a bouquet of flowers in her hands

"Hey lovebirds!" Aubrey walked in and smiled. She placed the flowers on the table next to Beca and dragged a chair next to her bed. "Hey Beca! How are you feeling? You gave us all quite a scare back there!" Beca smiled and looked at Aubrey. "I'm okay Aubrey, I'm in a bit of pain but it's not too bad. I'm sorry for scaring you Aubrey!"

"It's not your fault Beca! You couldn't help any of this. Oh and remember, all the Bellas are going to be here to support you through your recovery! Oh, and I'm excusing you from rehearsals for a few weeks!" Aubrey winked and then left Beca and Chloe alone. Chloe looked at Beca, "You know there are other Bellas out there waiting to see you right?" Beca stared a Chloe in shock, "They stayed to see me?" Chloe smiled, "They have been here for hours like Aubrey and I!"

Beca decided to let the other Bellas see her for a bit. Then they could all go home and get some sleep. Stacie and Fat Amy were the last two to visit her. "You know shortie, you are gonna have a wicked scar after this! And you are going to have an excuse to eat whatever you want!" Beca laughed, trust Amy to think about food all the time! "Thank you for reminding me about the scar Amy!" Beca turned to Stacie and smiled. Stacie smiled back, "We're going to miss you and rehearsals Beca! It's going to be so different without you!" Stacie kept on talking, but Beca didn't hear her for very long because she fell asleep not long after Stacie started talking.

Stacie asked Beca a question, and when she didn't respond she assumed the girl had fallen asleep. She signalled to Amy and the two quietly left the room and walked back out to the waiting room. When they got out there, Fat Amy went for the food, while Stacie went and told Chloe that Beca was asleep. Chloe decided to go back up to Beca's room and sit there with her until she woke up. Chloe was so scared that she was going to lose Beca, that now she didn't want to leave her side.

Beca woke up with a small redhead on the side of her bed. She was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed, but had her head on the bed and was holding Beca's hand. Beca smiled at the girl, knowing she was probably exhausted. Beca wondered what time it was, so reached out for her phone which was on the bedside table. The distance was too far for her to reach without putting herself in pain though. She immediately put her hand on her side as she winced in pain. Her sudden movement must have woken up the red head, because she was soon looking at Beca with a disappointed look on her face. "Beca, you should have just woken me up and asked me to get your phone for you!" Chloe smiled as she gave the brunette her phone. Beca took it from her gratefully, thinking her road to recovery was going to be a long one.

The other Bellas had gone back to Barden. They knew Beca would be fine with Chloe for the rest of the day. Aubrey had suggested they clean up her and Chloe's apartment, because there would be no way Beca would be going back to her dorm. If they cleaned up the apartment, Beca could stay there for a few weeks and get around easily. The Bellas were unsure about the idea of cleaning at first, but when they realised it would help Beca they agreed. Straight away they began straightening furniture, putting out rubbish, wiping benches, cleaning the fridge, Fat Amy even volunteered to do the vacuuming! The girls realised after though, it was only so she could dance with the vacuum cleaner.

They finished cleaning the apartment in about an hour and Aubrey thought it looked fantastic. "Why don't we go grocery shopping together, Beca will need certain things when she gets home and we are almost out of food. You can all help me pick out special treats for Beca and then we can go to a cafe and I will buy everybody a milkshake to thank you." The Bellas looked at each other and grinned. Some even started towards the door. Aubrey grabbed her bag and the Bellas headed to the nearest shop.

Back at the hospital, Chloe and Beca were watching Finding Nemo. It took a bit of convincing from Chloe to get Beca to agree, but she eventually gave in. They were just about to see 'the ring of fire' when a doctor nicked on the door. "Hello girls. May I come in?" Both girls nodded as Chloe pressed pause on the movie. "I just wanted to check up on you Beca and see how you were doing. A nurse will be in here to check your stitches and to change your dressing shortly, but how do you feel at the moment?" Beca looked up at the doctor, "I feel pretty good, I'm not in any pain and Chloe is great company." The doctor smiled, "Well I think we can let you go home tomorrow morning then! Chloe will just have to fill out some paperwork in the morning and a nurse will have to change your dressing again, but other than that you should be good to go. Oh and you will have to go pick up your prescription for pain medication." The girls smiled and waved the doctor goodbye as he left the room.

The girls then turned and smiled at each other. Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca again. "I'm so glad you can go home tomorrow Becs!" She then pressed play on the movie and the pair snuggled up together while they finished watching the movie. Beca actually seemed to enjoy it, which was a surprise considering she doesn't even like movies. Chloe was so proud of how Beca had changed recently and was proud to be in love with her.


End file.
